Knowing Remus Lupin
by BeautyIsOverRated
Summary: AU Remus Lupin thought he finally had his life together. He has graduated Hogwarts; he was amazing friends, and a devoted lover. But John Lefebvre, the father who abandoned him is back and wants to get back in his life. SB/RL SLASH, CANON PAIRINNGS


A/N Well I finally decided to got off my lazy arse. Hope someone's still interested in this. I'm sorry for the long delay. Next chapter will be up by next week. I'll explain my absence at the bottom.

Place: Marseille, France

John Lefebvre walked up the path of his old home and stared, eyes wide, mouth hanging, and the look of pure disbelief painted upon his once very handsome face. It was nothing like he remembered it. The house that once stood proud and beautiful, was now a shadow of its former self. Garbage and overgrown weeds covered the once breathtaking garden. The roof of the worn home had collapsed. He didn't think it would have changed so much. This looked nothing like the house he and his young wife had purchased as newlyweds. But then again he wasn't the same as then either. Back then his possibilities seemed entirely endless. He had an amazing job at the Ministry of Magic, a beautiful wife and a son on the way. His happiness was short lived though. Only 5 years into that life and it had all been ripped away from him. Now John was a lonely, bitter 48 year old man that could do nothing but regret the one mistake that had caused him so much misery.

If only he hadn't pissed off Fernier Greyback, that son of a bitch wouldn't have turned his son's whole existence into something so bleak. To cause him and his wife Silvia to argue as much as they did. Then John wouldn't have felt the need to run away from it all. John didn't even know what he was doing here. It was obvious no one had been here for a very long time. He had hoped maybe, just maybe someone would be here. But no, no one was there.

"Hey! What are you doing over there?" a rough voice yelled frantically.

John turned around in surprise. He looked at the woman who had called him. He, in mild shock noticed her to be Matilda Nodd, the muggle woman that lived down the road from his old home.

"I said what are you- John! John Lefebvre is that you?" she exclaimed. Matilda couldn't believe her eyes. It had been many, many years since she had seen that face.

"Yes. It's me Tildy. How are you?" John asked nervously. Bu Matilda paid him no mind. She ran right up to him and gave a big slap in the face.

John was astounded. Kindly old Mrs. Nodd slapped him.

"Where in bloody hell have you been Lefebvre? You don't know how much trouble you've caused!"

"Trouble?" John replied in a meek tone.

"Don't play dumb with me you arse hole. You left Silvia!"

"I know. And regret it so much it hurts. That's why I've come back. To try and fix things. I was a fool" he replied sadly.

"You can't." she whispered, tears springy from her pale blue eyes. Her form shaking and her normally bright eyes growing dim form grief.

"Why? What happened" John asked his old neighbor frantically.

"Silvia's dead" she answered quietly. Sobs coming out more and more as she thought about her dear friend.

John looked at her, unmoving. Matilda was about to repeat her statement, thinking John might not have heard her, but as she was opening her mouth, he began to cry. Slowly the tears ran down towards the ground. Matilda without thinking ran to hug him. Slowly John stopped and wiped the remainder of his tears from his face.

"How" he dared to ask.

"In a fire. She was drinking and she fell asleep with the stove on. The curtains caught fire and she went painlessly, not even realizing what had happened. That was about 10 years ago."

"But the house is still standing." He said desperately.

"After you left, she didn't have enough money to pay the mortgage. So she packed up her things and left. She rented an apartment near where the old Jenkins's house used to be."

"And Adam!"

"He survived the fire. It was a miracle. The only one too. Everyone else in the building died. He's the only reason we know what happened." She said fondly.

"Where is he now? Do you know?"

"He left. After the fire he stuck around long enough to get patched up, grab the money Silvia kept in the bank, and then he left.

"But do you know where" the father asked.

"Yes I do. We still keep in contact. He said he was offered a place at a school named Hogwarts. Who knows where that is? It's strange, I've never heard of it. I tried to find it too. But no luck"

John was thunder struck. Hogwarts. They left a werewolf into Hogwarts?

"John, you need to know about Adam. He changed his name" she said.

"What!" John exclaimed in surprise. "But why?"

"I asked him that very question when I found out. He said that he didn't want anything to do with his family anymore. I know Silvia picked his first name and that he inherited his surname from you. You left him and Silvia blamed him for your leaving" she said sadly.

"What does he go by now? Do you know?" John asked swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Aye. I do. Now he is Remus Lupin.

Place: London, England

Remus Lupin woke up with a start. His heart was racing and he looked around the room as if to remind himself where he was. In the dim light he could just make out Sirius' sleeping face and he was instantly calmed. The affect he had on Remus was surreal. It was hard to believe how much his life had changed over the years. Things only seemed to get better for him since being admitted into Hogwarts. Remus finally had a real life.

"Remy did you have trouble sleeping" Sirius asked drowsily. He was aware his lover sometimes would not be able to sleep no matter how tired he was.

"No just had a weird feeling. I'm fine you can go back to sleep" the werewolf replied.

"Okay" Sirius moved around the bed in order to get comfortable. He grabbed Remus around the waist and pulled him close. "Go to sleep Monnshine"

Place: Dunkerque, France

John walked to into his apartment at 3 in the morning and thought about all the things Matilda told him about his son. His first instinct was to go in see him, but she warned John that it would be very unwise.

"How would you react if the father who abandoned you suddenly came waltzing back expecting you to talk to him" she said.

John was very hurt when she had said that but it was probably nothing compared to the pain Silvia and Adam endured. Remus. He mentally corrected himself. He still didn't understand his son's new name. Maybe he was over analysing things, but there must be a reason for that perticular name. It is very odd and very uncommon. Well if he was ever going to get to know his son, he ought to know the reason for that specific name. He grabbed one of his many books. Matilda said his first name had a Latin origin and that is last name was French.

The boy's name Remus /r(e)-mus/ is of Latin origin. The name's spelling is the same as the Latin word for "oar", and hence possibly means "swiftness". The name of one of the legendarytwins that were believed to be raised by a she-wolf (the other was Romulus) who founded Rome. In the tale of Remus and Romulus, Romulus killed Remus-

That's where John stopped reading. He now knew what his fist name meant; it was time to look up the second. It took almost two hour to find it but he finally did.

Lupine means "wolf-like", so Lupin is clearly and definitely a wolf character. It is also-

John was confused as to why his son openly declared himself as a werewolf. It was amazed him that he was clever enough to come up with a name, but also saddened him because it looked like being a wolf also dominated his life if his name was any indication.

John now knew-

*His sons name and its meaning

*That he lived in London, England

*Remus was 19 years old

*Attended Hogwarts

He wrote a letter to Remus and called over his owl Libby. He tied the letter to her leg and instructed her to fly to London, England and deliver it to a Remus Lupin. She gave a hearty hoot and flew off. He hoped his son would want to see him.

Place: London, England

To say that Sirius 'Padfoot' Black was angry would be an understatement. He was currently sitting in his living room scowling at the letter in his hand as he munched on a piece of burnt toast. He was glad that it arrived after Remus left for work because he doubted that Moony would like it. The letter was addressed to a Mr. Remus Lupin and was from a Mr. John Lefebvre, his estranged father.

Flashback-

A twelve year old Sirius Black was not happy. Everyone but him had a family to go back to for Christmas. It wasn't fair! Why did his family have to be so bloody awful? He stomped all the way to the second year boy's dormitory and slammed the door shut. He through his bag in anger expecting it to hit the wall but when an "OW" reached his ears he turned around in surprise to see his friend Remus rubbing his head, he was about to make an angry remark to tell him not to startle him when he noticed Remus eyes were red and puffy and his face was paler than normal.

"Hey Remus what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing's wrong. I thought you were on the train with James and Pete to go home for the holidays?" he said quickly.

"Well apparently not seeing as I'm right here. Don't try to change the subject Lupin. I want to know why you're upset" he asked a little harsher than he meant.

"It's nothing so can you please drop it?

"No! I will not! No one messes with my friends! What's wrong?"

"It's not your business so I'd appreciate it if you'd shut your mouth" he replied angrily.

"Wrong answer! Why the hell are you so upset?" Sirius yelled as he ran over and grabbed Remus by the collar.

"Let me go Sirius" he yelled back.

"The answers still no! So what's wrong" he asked in a quieter voice.

"Sirius please just leave me alone" the werewolf asked tears already spilling from his eyes. Sirius did as he was asked and let him go.

"Tell me what's wrong Remus" he asked again in a gentler voice.

Remus broke down and explained it all. That his father left him, his mother blamed him, that he was a werewolf, and about the fire that killed his mother a few years ago. After that Sirius didn't dwell too much on his problems and focused on making Remus happy.

Sirius knew very well that his lover would be very conflicted when it came to the man who left him, in Sirius opinion he shouldn't even hear him out , but he knew that Remus believes in second chances. He didn't know whether to hide the letter and pretend it didn't exist or reply back saying Remus wasn't interested. He thought long and hard till he finally decided to just show to Remus and let him decide for himself. Sirius would support him not matter what. He was off work today so he thought he'd go to the book store Remus liked and buy a couple books. So he showered, got dressed in his leather trousers and matching black jacket, grabbed his motorcycle (Harley davidson 1965 panhead) keys, and was out the door with the letter tucked into his pocket. He arrived at the shop still feeling a bit worried about the letter and Remy's reaction but pushed it to corner of his mind. He looked around and saw a few books he'd heard Remus mention. He bought them and went to pick up a chocolate cake and a case of beer. It was going to be a long night. When Remus saw the letter Sirius wanted to be prepared for every reaction. Now all he need was some more chocolate...

A/N Ok I haven't updated in so long because I got pregnet. And seeing as I'm only 15 that was an issue :( i'm sorry i didn't post sooner, bu i promise i will. This story is going to CONTINUE


End file.
